


You Can't Just Lock Up Our Sister Number One

by Celestial_Dolphin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Not Beta Read, klaus saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Dolphin/pseuds/Celestial_Dolphin
Summary: It's far too easy to picture himself behind that glass, screaming at the retreating back of the man who locked the door. And he hates seeing his sister in that very situation.orKlaus manifests Ben at the perfect time
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 348





	You Can't Just Lock Up Our Sister Number One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my solo version of the fic vulpecula25 and I worked on together, not nearly as good but I still like it.

Klaus felt his stomach drop at the sight of Luther carrying their unconscious sister. It was as if he had swallowed a million tons of metal and now it was sitting in his stomach causing it to fall far into the ground beneath them.

"What the hell are you doing Luther?!" Diego demands, recovering from the shock faster than Klaus and running to catch up with the larger man.

"She's dangerous." Is the only answer Number One gives and it is enough to make Klaus feel like someone has just poured an ice cold drink down the back of his shirt.

"She's not dangerous!" He protests, running to catch up as Luther turns the corner and shit- Klaus recognises the way he's heading.

"Where is he taking her?" Ben asks from somewhere behind him, but it's less of a question and more of a panicked plea for someone to tell him his assumption is wrong.

"Where are you taking her?!" Diego asks as well, oblivious to the fact that someone else had just asked the same question.

"You saw what Allison wrote. Dad has a chamber down there that is designed to hold her, we'll all be safer if she's in there."

Klaus feels sick at just the mere thought of his sister being locked up somewhere, as if someone turned on a blender in his belly which is now trying and failing to grind the metal still residing there.

"Stop him Klaus!" Ben yells and Klaus has to suppress a laugh as he sends Ben a sideways glare he hope conveys 'what the fuck do you think I'm trying to do?'

"This doesn't feel right," Diego begins and Kalus quickly realises that he fell behind as the other two climb into the rickety old lift that looks like it was designed to take people to the seventh circle of hell. Honestly, where it's actually taking them might well be worse. "She's our sister Luther!"

"She's dangerous."

"So are we!" Diego counters as Klaus breaks into a short run to catch the lift before the great fully closes.

"But we would never hurt one another, look what she did to Allison!" Luther yells and Klaus knows that if he hadn't been carrying their sister he would be waving an arm frantically towards the room their other sister is currently being held in which they are very quickly descending away from.

"Are you kidding?" Diego scoffs, eyes wide as he watches Luther with disbelief "Just a few days ago you punched over Ben's statue trying to take a swing at me!"

"You threw me halfway across the room the other day too!" Klaus adds, desperate to try and change Luther's mind before he does something they could all end up regretting.

Luther is silent the rest of the way down, ignoring the frantic arguments being made by Diego, Klaus and Ben. And sure, Klaus can't blame him for ignoring Ben since he is the only one that can hear their long since deceased brother, but he feels a little spite at the knowledge that Luther thinks he's so high and mighty that he can ignore the desperate, and frankly completely valid, arguments that two of his living siblings keep throwing at him.

When they finally get to the bottom floor- Jesus their dear old dad really had wanted to lock her as far away as possible didn't he- Klaus realises that talking isn't going to work. He instead changes tactic, digging his fingers into the fabric of Luther's top, scratching at his arms, screaming like a feral animal whilst Diego continues to try and get the absolute mountain of a man to see reason. It does nothing, surprise surprise.

The door is shut and bolted seemingly faster than Diego and Klaus can register as they blink owlishly through the glass at the room their sister is now locked in.

"This is ridiculous," Diego hisses, reaching to grab the lock mechanism, only to have his shoulder pulled by Luther "you locked her up because you think she has powers! We don't even know for sure!" Diego snaps, using the momentum from Luther's pull to turn on him, glaring at Luther with venom that until now had been reserved for mass murders.

"I know she has them," Luther states "just a second ago she was shaking the entire house."

"Oh well I wonder why that happened," Ben mutters sarcastically from his place in the corner of the room "maybe because you were choking her?"

"Well, fine then, she has powers," Klaus says by way of reply to both Ben and Luther, he couldn't deny the shaking that had been happening moments ago "but she wouldn't hurt anyone! She used to cry when we stepped on ants for god's sake!"

"She has already hurt Allison, Klaus." Luther states.

"Maybe she was the one that killed Peabody…" Diego whispers, but in the silent room it rings out loud and clear.

"This is ridiculous," Klaus snaps, turning back to the door "we're letting her out of there and we can talk about this in a calm, rational manner once she wakes up." He manages to grab the handle before Luther picks him up, literally carrying him away from the cell and depositing him back by the door. Next to the newly arrived Allison.

"What are you doing?" Luther sighs "You should be resting."

Allison takes a minute to write her message and Klaus' mood further deteriorates at the sight of it. This is Allison, she's the last person that should be relying on a pen and paper for communication, her entire life has so far revolved around her voice.

'Let her out'

Klaus allows himself to relax slightly, Luther would listen to Allison, he always has, ever since they were kids.

"I can't do that." Luther states and Klaus feels the tension in the room increase ten fold, at least he has the decency to sound apologetic "She's dangerous, look what she's done to you."

Allison shakes her head, desperately scribbling down 'My fault!' And frantically tapping her pen against it when she shows it to Luther. Luther who is now approaching her to try and force her out of the room.

In the corner of his eye he spots Vanya, now awake and crying, beating the glass with all the force her tiny body could muster and clearly screaming despite the fact it couldn't be heard from outside.

Klaus sees red.

He doesn't realise what's happening at first, too focused on his own memories of being locked up by their psychopath of an adopted father, screaming out apologies and begging to be allowed out, trying to drown out the sounds of the dead with his own voice. It's far too easy to picture himself behind that glass, screaming at the retreating back of the man who locked the door. And he hates seeing his sister in that very situation.

His hands start trembling, glowing a dull blue that increases in brightness the longer it goes on. He doesn't even notice it, not until everyone else in the room has gone silent and still, looking around to find the source of the bright blue light that has quickly overtaken the room before finding said source to be their brother. Even Vanya has gone still behind the glass, fear filling her eyes as she takes in the sight before her.

"Klaus," Ben whispers, suddenly a lot closer to him than he had been before "I think you're doing it man."

Klaus snaps from his thoughts, anger still bubbling in his veins but being drowned out by the shock at seeing his glowing palms when he looks down at them.

He's hit with a sudden feeling of power, something he had never really experienced before since his power had never really had a physical aspect to it. It makes him briefly wonder if this is the feeling his other siblings experience whenever they use their power, the reason they always have so much confidence in any situation. It's intoxicating. And he's going to use it.

"Klaus?" Luther questions quietly somewhere to his left.

Determination fills his soul as the anger returns ten-fold from hearing the voice of the very person that caused it to start with. He snaps his eyes to meet Ben's.

"Help me." It's as close to a command as he has ever given, more determination filling his very being than he has ever had for anything before now.

Ben doesn't even question it, he nods once, eyes filling with the same determination Klaus is feeling.

Klaus clenches his hands into fists, the glow increasing again after it's momentary dull from his slip in concentration, and just like that Ben starts shining a matching blue. Gasps escape the siblings to Klaus' left before Ben is throwing himself at Luther with all the fighting spirit of a wild dog.

Klaus should have seen the full frontal assault coming- Ben had always been worried about his control of the Horrors and he would not dare use them against any of his siblings no matter how angry he was at them. Usually, throwing yourself at Luther would do absolutely nothing against him now however, Luther was caught off guard. Too shocked by the sudden appearance of a brother that's been dead for years to expect said brother to attack him in any way, yet alone by throwing the glowing blue form of his body at him. Luther teeters, thrown off balance, and lands on the ground with a huge bang.

Klaus takes his shot, knowing full well the window of opportunity before Luther recovers is very small. He runs up to the door, grabs the wheel that acts as the lock with one hand- not daring to unclench the other in case the small amount of control he has on his newly developed power slips- and pulls.

The lock doesn't budge. He pulls harder, risking a glance towards Luther who is already recovering from his fall, and panics when the door still refuses to give.

And then, like the angel she is, Allison runs past the fallen Luther and stunned Diego, straight towards Klaus, and grabs the lock with both hands, smiling at Klaus with a gleam in her eye Klaus can only identify as sheer joy and pride.

They pull together and Klaus doesn't think he's ever heard a sound better than the groaning that comes from the door as the two of them manage to finally pry it open and release their sister who is immediately wrapped up in a hug from Allison.

Klaus turns back to Luther who is now standing, holding Ben at arms length despite the fact that Ben has stopped his attack now that Vanya is out. Klaus leans back against the cell, propping one foot against it and giving Luther the most sickly sweet smile he can muster as he tilts his head to the side slightly.

"There are plenty more ghosts where Benny-boy came from Number One. I can keep this up for however long you want to, you can't take all of them."

He isn't fully confident in his own statement, the adrenaline is quickly working it's way out of his system and power exhaustion is already catching up to him like a speeding truck.

But Luther doesn't need to know that does he?

**Author's Note:**

> The fic vulpecula25 helped with can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451650 or through my profile if that's easier for you.  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Tumblr: free-spirit140


End file.
